Rainy Days and Rainbows
by Bleeding Star Goddess
Summary: Sasuke loves the rain, Naruto loves rainbows. Sasu/Naru. Pick me up kind of story, AU/AR, M/M, Oneshot, WAFF


**Title:** Rainy Days and Rainbows

**Author:** Bleeding Star Goddess (aka BSG) and can be contacted at or 1/1

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed in this story are not owned by Bleeding Star Goddess, no money is being made from this piece of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** This story will contain elements of the homosexual nature, slight angst, and fluff and is slightly AU as it doesn't really follow the timeline.

**Summary:** Sasuke loves the rain, Naruto loves rainbows.

**----------- **

**Rainy Days and Rainbows**

The rain fell in a steady tempo, a rhythm "_pitter-pat, pat-pat, pitter_". The sky was dark but the rain was light, and Sasuke could see the sun trying to break through the wall of clouds.

If he was one for such inclinations, he would have smiled, but as he was not, he merely gazed upon the rain falling outside his window with a less harsh glare.

He loved the rain; the rain was Mother Nature's ultimate ablution. The rain washed away secrets and pasts, and held no memory. The rain touched you whether you were a child or a murderer. The rain could be soft and gentle, or harsh and cruel, destroying those beneath it. It could last for only a minute or go on for years.

When it would rain harshly, Sasuke always thought the sky was crying, as cheesy as it sounded. It had not rained on the day his clan was murdered, but it had rained the day he had almost killed Naruto, it had not rained on the day he killed his brother.

But it had rained for weeks, months it seemed, when Naruto had found him once again and dragged him back to the village, had hidden Naruto's tears as he gripped Sasuke's chest as Naruto's longer claws had dug into Sasuke's skin. His body was shaken, bloody and bruised, but he had won.

Sasuke leaned against the windowpane, the cool glass pleasant against his skin as he remembered Naruto saying the same words over and over.

"Stay with me."

He remembered Naruto soaked to the bone and freezing cold, he remembered that he could barley move as he sat bleeding against a boulder at the bottom of the ravine they had fought in.

It had rained so hard those three days they had battled. Lightning had nearly struck them twice. It was during those three days that the rain had been washing away his sins, was allowing him to go back and do as Naruto pleaded. The rain had washed him clean, unaffecting Naruto for he was already sinless.

Naruto and his sinless body hefted Sasuke's weight and had limped them back to the village, nursing them both back to health along the way.

Sasuke sighed as he pulled away from the window, the fog from his breath starting to recede on the glass.

He blinked when he suddenly saw a blur of orange across the rooftops and he shook his head. No, there was no way that was--

The blur passed again, this time with the ever-present laugh that belonged to only one person, one ninja.

Sasuke sighed as he headed for the door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing the blue umbrella from the bin.

He truly didn't know why he was about to go see the idiot, he could just ignore the easily excited blonde, could walk into his house and find another window, could pretend he didn't exist like he did with Sakura.

But there was just one problem, no one could ignore Naruto, and sadly, not even he, Uchiha Sasuke, was an exception.

He sighed and opened the umbrella before leaving his house, walking the distance that would take him to the gate of the Uchiha Estate and then into the village.

The rain hit his umbrella with the same rhythm it had hit his roof and his windows "_pitter-pat, pat-pat, pitter_". The air was thick as he trekked through it, his breath forming in front of him even with the sun so close to reaching them.

He glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was slowly losing the battle to the clouds and that the clouds were getting darker.

At the chance that it might rain harder, Sasuke hastened to reach his blonde teammate.

He jumped up onto the roofs and smirked as he saw the blonde ball of energy spin around, laughing.

"Oi! Dobe!"

He watched as Naruto stopped and blinked owlishly at him, his yellow strands of hair sticking to his forehead while his soaking wet clothes clutched at his body.

Sasuke blinked in surprise as Naruto turned to look at him and smiled brightly.

"Sasuke-teme!"

He was struck that Naruto must be a child of the rain, or perhaps the sky in general. He was sinless. Maybe he was a raindrop personified, cleansing all those around him because he did not judge.

Naruto ran up to him and grinned, avoiding the protection of the umbrella. His grin that made him look like a fox grew as he danced around Sasuke, uncaring of the puddles he was splashing into.

"Ne ne Sasuke, whatcha doin' out here in the rain?" he asked as he shifted on his heels and toes, his hands clasped behind his back.

Sasuke raised a brow.

"I could ask you the same thing dobe."

Naruto snickered as he jumped away a bit as Sasuke tried to get him under the umbrella.

"That's easy!" he replied in his constant innocence. Everything seemed to be that way for him, always an easy answer, always a steadfast reply, because he always knew. "I'm waiting for the rainbow!"

Sasuke blinked and wondered briefly if surprise showed on his face.

"The--"

"Yatta! The Rainbow!"

Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes, eyes that were as blue and clear as the sky and the sea. The eyes of rain personified. The eyes he gazed into were not lying, but a darker, deeper emotion seemed to lie under the happiness.

"And why are you waiting for the rainbow?"

Naruto chuckled, spinning on his heel, his arms held out at his sides.

"Sasuke-teme is asking such easy questions!" he was bubbly, more childish than usual. "Because," he replied simply, looking over his shoulder, "even if it rains really hard and for a long time, when the sun shines and a rainbow appears, it tells us that the rain will end eventually, no matter how many times it comes back."

Sasuke raised a brow at the blonde's answer and shook his head.

"Get under here before you die of a cold dobe," was the only reply he could think of.

Naruto laughed at him, at him! Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation as his teammate kept laughing and spinning and splashing.

"Come on teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "You aren't gonna melt!"

Sasuke growled, glancing up at the darkening clouds and wondering if lightning would be coming soon as well.

"Only you are stupid enough to play in the rain like this, dobe."

Naruto grinned at him, a grin that said he was scheming. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto was suddenly in front of him, grinning still and then he blinked when his umbrella just seemed to disappear and the rain was then hitting _him_. He sputtered.

"DOBE!" he yelled, the blonde swinging the umbrella away from him, splashing in puddles.

"Come on Sasuke-teme! You're not gonna melt!" he said again, "What's the point of rainy days if you can't play in them!" he asked with a laugh, jumping away as Sasuke gave chase after him.

"Get back here dobe!"

"Nah-ah!" Naruto replied simply, laughing, jumping from one building roof to another.

Sasuke growled, slowly getting as soaked as his blonde counterpart. But as they bounded across the rooftops, he could feel himself start to smile, enjoying himself. Naruto, sinless as he was, was rain personified, and forgave and washed away other's sins.

As they continued to run, splashing into as many puddles as possible, Naruto's laughter ringing throughout the village, they stopped finally when they were on top of the Hokage Monument.

They were panting, and grinning, and Naruto was laughing. They were both soaked to the bone and freezing and would probably get colds tomorrow. But there, on top of the monument, gazing down at the city being soaked in rain "_pitter-pat, pat-pat, pitter"_ the problems of the world didn't bother them, couldn't bother them. There were no secrets because the rain didn't let them exist; each drop just washed away a secret that started to rise.

Sasuke turned his head, grinning at Naruto and chuckled, the blonde's blue eyes looking at him with happiness, forgiving him.

"Dobe," was all he said, all he needed to say.

Naruto continued to grin at him, spinning again and just holding the shelter of Sasuke's umbrella out of his reach. He stopped suddenly, looking up at the sky, smiling with his arms held out at his sides as rain fell onto him, into him.

Sasuke watched and wondered again if Naruto didn't belong to the sky.

"I want there to be rainbows!" the blonde yelled up to the sky. "RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE!"

As if obeying him, listening to the wish of one of its children, the dark clouds started to lighten, and part. The warmth giving sun peaked out, unsure on why it was out so soon.

"Dobe-"

"Shh, teme..." Naruto whispered, grinning, watching the sky. "The rainbow is coming..."

And again he was right, streaking across the cloudy sky and over the drenched city, a bright colorful rainbow appeared.

Naruto laughed, and spun in a circle like he had when it had rained, seeming as equally pleased and happy no matter the weather. He exclaimed in alarm though, as he slipped, grabbing onto Sasuke to try and stay on his feet.

Taken by surprise though they both fell in a heap, getting dirty as mud and water clung onto them. Naruto laughed, leaning on him. Sasuke found that Naruto was warm, or warmer than him at least, like the coldness of the world just couldn't affect the blond and Sasuke himself couldn't fight the grin off his lips.

"Dobe."

Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eye, his goofy smile becoming a small one of content.

"I'm glad." Sasuke didn't ask 'of what' it was left unsaid but Naruto kept on anyways. "I like it best when the rainbows appear."

"Not the rain?" Sasuke asked that instead, wondering if Naruto truly had a preference since he seemed so happy in both.

Naruto tilted his head, and gave a knowing smile.

"The rain too, rainbows don't mean the same thing if they don't come after the rain."

Sasuke didn't show his surprise at Naruto's answer, he couldn't be. Naruto seemed to know, and that seemed right, him just knowing. He was rain personified, but he was the sun too, and, yes, even rainbows.

-End-


End file.
